


Кот

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Раз в год в Лео просыпается котик. И это большая проблема.





	

С Чон Тэгуном почти не бывает проблем. Он не заставляет всю группу краснеть, танцуя «24 часа» или изображая помесь комара с птеродактилем, не хватает остальных под мышки, чтобы закружить до потери сознания, не засыпает в самый ответственный момент. Кажется, Чон Тэгун состоит из одних сплошных «не».  
С Чон Тэгуном почти не бывает проблем ровно до того момента, когда в нем просыпается котик. Это случается редко — не чаще раза в год, но накрывает Тэгуна с головой. Он лезет кусаться, царапается и своими короткими ногтями часто умудряется раскровить плечо Джехвану. В глазах пропадает человечье и появляется что-то дикое, больное, животное. Разговаривать с ним в такие моменты бесполезно.  
Никто не должен знать о том, что происходит с Тэгуном. Никто, кроме них пятерых и, конечно, менеджера. Во время приступов Тэгуна стараются спрятать от чужих глаз на сутки — как правило, этого времени хватает, чтобы он стал прежним.

На календаре 20 ноября, а поздней осенью приступов не случается, поэтому Джехван оказывается не готов, когда в гримерке за два часа до выхода на сцену Тэгун вдруг поднимает абсолютно дикий, нечеловеческий взгляд, наклоняет голову и подергивает пушистыми ушами. Джехван даже не сомневается, что его клыки уже стали острыми.   
— Хагён-хён, — шепчет Джехван, толкая Хагёна в бок.   
— Вот блядь, — тихо басит рядом Хёк.   
Ребенку за мат и непотребщину давно пора вымыть рот с мылом, и Хагён отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Хёк морщится и что-то бурчит себе под нос — наверное, готовит месть, но сейчас это меньшая из возможных проблем.  
Хагён к приступу у Тэгуна тоже явно не готов — смотрит ошалело и поджимает губы. У него еще мейкап не закончен, а в комнате ожидания трутся стилистки, стафф телеканала и какие-то новички, принесшие свой альбом («Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нас») — словом, толпа лишнего народа. И посреди этой какофонии — Чон Тэгун со своими кошачьими ушами и безумным взглядом.   
И правда «вот блядь», тут Джехван с Хёком согласен.   
— Джехван-а, — Хагён поднимается и закрывает собой Тэгуна, который внимательно, точно настоящий кот, наблюдает за движениями кисти визажиста: вверх-вниз, влево-вправо — того и гляди кинется, чтобы поймать. — Уведи его отсюда. Найди какую-нибудь пустую гримерку, запри в туалете, хоть в чулане со швабрами — где угодно! Я здесь все закончу и позвоню. Если не… не наладится, тогда выйдем на сцену впятером.   
Такое уже случалось как-то прямо перед шоу — и тогда пришлось отмазывать Тэгуна от выступления гипсом во всю голень.   
Умница Хёк сразу же начинает театральную перепалку с Хонбином, тот отвечает, завязывается возня, и на пол с грохотом падает баллончик с лаком для волос и россыпь кистей для макияжа. В этой кутерьме Джехвану удается вывести Тэгуна так, что никто не обращает внимания ни на его желтые, с вертикальным зрачком глаза, ни на пушистые уши чуть выше обычных человеческих, ни на странную, чересчур мягкую кошачью походку. У стаффа слишком много работы, чтобы глазеть по сторонам. Да и мало ли какую херню одевают теперь на айдолов: вчера они изображали девочек, сегодня котиков, завтра греческих богов — подумаешь. 

Подумаешь.   
Тэгун тяжело дышит, издает странные кошачьи звуки и цепляется когтями за пиджак Джехвана. А у того единственная мысль скачет в голове как Белый Кролик из «Алисы»: найти пустую, закрывающуюся на замок комнату, найти как можно быстрее. Он почти бежит по коридору, толкает дверь за дверью, едва не вваливается к переодевающимся TWICE, извиняется, нервно неловко ржет и от досады хлопает себя ладонью по лицу.   
В конце коридора уже слышны разговоры и щелканье фотоаппаратов. Только журналистов им сейчас не хватало. Если Тэгун при них выкинет что-нибудь кошачье, будет большой скандал, совершенно точно будет. Джехван сначала замирает, представляя заголовки статей (в голове воображаемый Хёк снова басит «вот блядь»), а потом наудачу дергает ручку ближайшей двери.   
И выдыхает облегченно, потому что тесная комнатушка, в которой пахнет нафталином и сыростью, — их сегодняшнее спасение. В комнате темно, и Джехвану не удается нашарить выключатель, а единственное окно в комнате — почти под самым потолком и заставлено коробками. Но на самом деле это не так уж важно, потому что Тэгун прижат к стене, обезврежен и может только тихонько поскуливать — миссия выполнена. Джехван устало наваливается на него всем телом и выдыхает в сгиб шеи, касаясь губами ошейника:   
— Что же нам с тобой делать, господи… Хён-хён-хён.   
Из-за всей этой суматохи у Джехвана наверняка растрепалась прическа, и Ынбёль-нуна, битый час возившаяся с его волосами, теперь его убьет. А еще неизвестно, насколько чистая коробка, в которую сейчас Джехван упирается коленом, а ведь кипенно белые костюмы для Chained up пачкаются на раз-два. Это еще один повод для Ынбёль-нуны убить их обоих, если Джехван с Тэгуном, конечно, выйдут сегодня из этой комнаты. А, да и черт с этим. Представляя реакцию стилистов, Джехван устало-нервно, коротко смеется Тэгуну в ключицу, а тот беспокойно ерзает и протяжно, низко стонет.   
И это плохо, потому что за дверью раздаются голоса.   
— Ш-ш-ш… — тянет Джехван еле слышно, утыкаясь носом Тэгуну в кошачье ухо. Оно мягкое, пушистое и щекочет кожу.   
Но Тэгун не успокаивается, а стонет снова — на этот раз громче, и Джехван зажимает ему рот ладонью, а потом чувствует, как его кожи касается что-то влажное и горячее. Джехван настолько не ожидает ничего подобного, что не сразу понимает, что это язык. Чон Тэгун лижет его ладонь. Как котик лижет.  
Джехван от неожиданности даже ослабляет хватку, и его пальцы тут же оказываются между острых зубов. Это больно, очень больно. Джехван едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскрикнуть, и шипит, упираясь ладонью в стену позади Тэгуна. Если сейчас убрать руку, то Тэгун занервничает сильнее и будет шуметь, а за дверью все еще трутся журналисты. Кто знает, что сейчас может прийти в эту ушастую кошачью голову.  
Джехван изо всех сил терпит, пока Тэгун кусает его пальцы: сначала теребит самые кончики, а потом берет в рот сразу весь средний палец. Когда Тэгун тянется к шее, терпеть становится сложнее — чуть выше ключицы кожа нежная и чувствительная, острые кошачьи зубы наверняка оставят на ней следы. Джехван впервые жалеет, что у их пиджаков такой широкий ворот и что рубашек они в этот камбэк не надевали ни разу.   
— Хён, — едва слышно произносит Джехван. Так тихо он не говорил, кажется, еще ни разу в своей жизни. — Стой спокойно, хён, пожалуйста.  
На долю секунды Джехвану кажется, что Тэгун его услышал и понял, потому что тот отрывается и заглядывает в глаза — теперь, когда удалось привыкнуть к темноте, видно, как блестят желтыми огоньками кошачьи зрачки. Смотреть коту в глаза — как смотреть на пламя: гипнотизирует и, если приблизиться, можно обжечься. Джехван не успевает додумать мысль о том, что хён у них все-таки дико красивый, в смысле — действительно «дико» — по-животному — красивый. Встретишь такой взгляд где-нибудь в джунглях — или где там водятся дикие кошки — и не удивишься, замрешь и станешь чьим-то обедом.  
Тэгун несколько раз моргает, а потом вдруг кусает Джехвана за губу. Кусает так, как кот укусил бы игрушку, которую дергают за ниточку у него перед носом. Это происходит слишком неожиданно, чтобы Джехван успел отстраниться. Он облизывает губы и чувствует на языке соленое, кожу щиплет.   
— Хён, — говорит Джехван еле слышно. — Больно.   
И хотя Джехван уверен, что хён его сейчас не понимает, кажется, в глазах Тэгуна мелькает искорка удовлетворения, как будто он не просто играется, а специально хочет сделать больно. Или наоборот, сделать хорошо, или просто вызвать реакцию. Тэгун вроде бы даже улыбается (или скалится?) и снова тянется к губам Джехвана, но на этот раз не кусает — целует. Хотя это скорее просто похоже на поцелуй — Тэгун лижется.   
У Джехвана в голове в этот момент то ли короткое замыкание, то ли электричество отключили. Он позволяет влажному, немного шершавому языку скользить по своим губам и не двигается — кажется, даже не дышит. Он глотает воздух ровно в тот момент, когда короткие, но острые ногти царапают его живот под пиджаком. Чон Тэгун и обычно-то не особенно ласковый и нежный, а сейчас и подавно. У Джехвана кожа горит, как будто по ней провели раскаленным металлом. Вот теперь самое время отстраниться и отойти хотя бы к противоположной стене. Джехван пытается прислушаться, стихли ли за дверью разговоры, но его сердце стучит слишком громко, чтобы он мог что-то услышать. Тем более когда Тэгун все-таки забирается своим языком ему в рот, а рукой сжимает его член через брюки.   
Джехван обязательно оттолкнул бы сейчас Тэгуна — непременно, точно оттолкнул. Сердце стучит в ушах все сильнее, и Джехван хватает Тэгуна за лацканы пиджака, чтобы встряхнуть, но в этот момент Тэгун неожиданно нежно и в то же время сильно, с нажимом гладит. Остается только держаться за пиджак, чтобы не потереться об Тэгуна самому и не сползти на пол, потому что ноги ватные и в голове все еще шумит.   
Когда Тэгун опускается — почти стекает — вниз, когда расстегивает брюки, едва не отрывая пуговицу с куском ткани, Джехван чувствует, как в заднем кармане вибрирует телефон. Но взять трубку сейчас невозможно: Джехван опирается о стену позади Тэгуна, и если освободит хоть одну руку, то точно не удержится на ногах.   
Видимо, это Хагён-хён. Телефон успокаивается, и Джехван делает два медленных, глубоких вдоха, закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Тэгун снова лижется — там, внизу. У него острые клыки, быстрый, немного шершавый и, кажется, длинный язык. А еще влажные мягкие губы и полный слюны рот. Когда телефон в кармане снова начинает жужжать, Джехван может только закусить губу и сильнее упереться ладонями в стену. 

Джехван выходит из комнаты растрепанный, успевает лишь застегнуть брюки и провести пятерней по волосам.   
— Куда ты пропал? — надрывается в трубке Хагён. — Почему не отвечал? Где… — шепотом, — где чертов котик?   
Оказывается, можно кричать даже шепотом, — как-то отстраненно отмечает Джехван.  
— Котик? А, котик спит. Нет, хён, серьезно, Тэгун-хён спит. Дай ему полчаса. Мне почему-то кажется, что все будет в порядке.   
Джехван стоит, прислонившись спиной к двери, за которой действительно спит Чон Тэгун. Он уснул почти сразу, как Джехван кончил ему на лицо. Кажется, после этого — потому что было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разобрать, и слишком стыдно, чтобы оставаться надолго. Джехван с силой проводит ладонью по лицу и то ли стонет, то ли смеется себе в руку.   
— Здравствуйте, — на автомате говорит он проходящей мимо девушке из стаффа и кланяется. Девушка странно на него косится, и Джехван вспоминает, что именно она весь день торчала с ними сегодня на репетиционных прогонах. Неловко вышло. 

Тэгун приходит в гримерку сам — видимо, успевает выспаться, очухаться, открыть замок изнутри и найти дорогу. Он весь помятый, не хуже Джехвана: укладка растрепалась, тени потекли, одной пуговицы на пиджаке не хватает. А еще у Тэгуна тяжелый взгляд — когда они встречаются глазами, Джехвану кажется, что его придавливает к полу монолитной многотонной плитой.   
Джехван не знает, как себя вести, и поэтому привычно лезет к Воншику, смеется над Хёком, достает сердечки из-под рубашки Хонбина и старательно светится счастьем перед камерой. Но многотонная плита никуда не девается — краем глаза он замечает, что Тэгун на него смотрит. Не отводит взгляда до тех пор, пока они не поднимаются на сцену.   
Он что, все помнит? У Джехвана холодок бежит по спине, когда, спустившись со сцены, Тэгун удерживает его за локоть и легко касается уголка губ: «У тебя тут кровь. Дай вытру».   
Он помнит?


End file.
